


Heaven

by eemamminy



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/pseuds/eemamminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first moments after Ethan comes out of his coma. Everything is beautiful, everything is soft, and everything is okay. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

With a quiet groan, Ethan sleepily parted his eyelids, the bits of sunlight that were peeking at him between the curtains across the room agitating just as they always did at just the right time late in the morning. To be honest, the day didn’t seem to be terribly out of the ordinary, although somehow he felt more exhausted than usual. His eyes fell closed again as he limply rolled to one direction in the bed, an arm reaching out for a wife that he knew had already been awake for hours, but somehow he hoped would be there all the same.

Finding nothing, his face instinctively nuzzled Grace’s side of the bed, inhaling deeply to extract the smell of her shampoo from the sheets. Somehow, the scent was different. Ethan’s eyebrows wiggled and scrunched in confusion before he opened his eyes again: white sheets and a blank, white wall glaring back at him.

It occurred to him now that something was off, and he rolled around to face forward in the bed. Sterile, white walls were trimmed with dull oak in a room that Ethan had never seen before in his life. Suddenly he remembered his last waking thoughts, his eyes locking with the terrified gaze of a young woman just before the asphalt collided with his face and his world turned to blackness.

Was this heaven?

He could feel his heart beating faster as the pieces came back to him, the ambient beeping around him catching his attention as it quickened with his pulse. Machines and monitors, with cords of plastic trailing to Ethan’s body that led his eyes down to his weakened form. He began to tug at the plugs and tape that covered his left arm just as a concerned woman rushed into the room and began attending to him as well as the equipment.

Some words had been said to him, but Ethan didn’t really understand. Something she had done caused him to calm down over the next few minutes, and she spoke again, telling him to stay put. As if he could actually leave. His eyes followed her out the door, but he didn’t move. There was a slight worry in his mind that she’d done something to him to leave him immobilized like that, but the thought quickly faded as his eyes glazed over lingering in the doorway.

After a short time, although Ethan wasn’t particularly keeping count, another woman emerged in the room. She looked older and dressed differently, checking over the monitors and parts of his body just as the previous woman had. Her words were a bit too fast to pay attention to until the last sentence, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” was all that he could manage to think of.

More information was thrown at him, though he only managed to catch something about his family. Not in its entirety, but it was enough for him to understand, a sense of relief washing over him and bringing a warmth to the lifeless room. “Family” to him meant three special people, and a light smile crept onto his face just as the woman was making her way out of the room.

Despite being in a dense fog, pride swelled through Ethan’s head. None of this mattered-- it didn’t even have to make sense. Knowing that he’d been able to save Jason was well worth any cost. Soon they’d all be together again, and everything would feel better. Maybe this room really was heaven, in a sense, after all.


End file.
